


A very annoyed Ex-Goddess and a very annoying demon

by YannyKery (orphan_account)



Category: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay lots of fluffy gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ruby's a Demon, Slice of Life, This is an AU, Weiss is an Ex-Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YannyKery
Summary: Ruby Rose is a powerful demon wanting to escape a bubble she can't break through because some crazed old sorcerer trapped her in there for the reason she was gonna steal his stones. Honestly though, Why would she steal his stones?-cough- that were clearly runes -cough-Anyway 100 years later a white haired beauty, who goes by the name of Weiss, came stumbling down into the dungeon and was met with a very bored demon counting stones to past time. (She swears the stones weren't stolen.)Heyyyyy so I'm kinda a newbie in writing so I'm just gonna say sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. I found the idea from tumbler btw. Ciao.





	A very annoyed Ex-Goddess and a very annoying demon

I would have never have thought in my demon immortal life that I, Ruby Rose, 2nd most powerful demon, be stuck in a bubble because some crazy old sorcerer trapped me up because he thinks I'll steal his stones, which weren't even stones, they were runes! 

Yang would have laughed in my situation right now. 

Stupid old fart

Why would I even steal his stones?

Oh well

I'll tell you how I got myself into such a predicament.

\-------

It was a normal day, kinda, I had vegetables for breakfast instead of my normal diet meat as some kind of punishment because I stole the last Strawberry pastry, cuz I mean, who could resist such a delicious sweet treat? Definitely not me. 

Though I don't think I'll do it again. let's just say it looked very disgusting and I didn't eat any of it, they probably tasted disgusting too. 

Anyway, back to the topic. 

I was strolling around at the bottom of the dungeon when I heard a loud thump. I then felt myself collide with someone then I crashed on to the ground, a very heavy thing weighed on me for a moment before it disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw an old crinkly man stand above me. 

"YOU! " The strange old man pointed a very accusing finger at me. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS STONES! " he yelled

Now I was confused 

What stones was he talking about?

I looked around and my eyes landed on what the old man was clutching, runes from what I can tell, they're very powerful too though not as powerful as me. I had no care of the stones though, they're useless to me. 

"Why would I steal your runes they're-"

"STONES! "

"Right well, I wouldn't steal them, they're useless to me." I stated

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! "The crazed old fart cast a spell, suddenly I was trapped inside a bubble like thing. 

"Wha-" 

"I WON'T BELIEVE LIARS LIKE YOU, HYPOCRITES!" The old man cut me off and pointed an accusing finger at me while walking off.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN! GET BACK HERE! " Too late he already left. 

I tried to get out of the bubble, wasting a lot of energy in the process. The crazy old fart must have been a very powerful sorcerer because I can't seem to break out of this stinking bubble.

I didn't know what to do here and I was getting really bored, so I did the most logical thing to do when you're trapped in a bubble. I played and started counting with the stones that were already there on the floor. 

These stones weren't stolen, I swear. 

___________

This place is really boring once you're done counting all the rubble and stones.

I'm now currently sitting on the ground, staring blankly at the stairs in front of me. Is someone even gonna go down here? 

Dang sorcerer why'd he have to trap me in a bubble I can't break out of. This is a much worse punishment than the vegetables I didn't eat for breakfast.

"It's been so longggg" I groan out.

_'I wonder what time it is, or day, wait what year is it again?'_

I've been trap in this bubble for God knows how long, like seriously, no one has even gone down this far in the dungeon since the old sorcerer came by. I wonder where that wizard is now though. Is he still alive? Is he being crazy again? I don't even wanna know.

The walls have gone mossy and crumbly as time passes by. Sometimes I would wonder how long I've been trapped in here, and sometimes I would wonder about things going around the dungeon like, If my colleagues are still there. If Merc was still up there playing the never ending chess with Tyrian. if Penny would come down and chat with me about how our day is going, how many dumb humans we defeated by trying to get past us to get to the treasure. If Yang and Uncle Qrow are still arguing about which was more cool, bee's or crows.

Arggg...

I wish there was some kind of way to get out of here! 

This bubble really sucks, like it really sucks, it's not even that big. I could probably walk a couple of inches around the round small thing, which is only 5ft height. I have to crouch down because my height is taller than this or any other mortal beings, demons and such are naturally tall beings, Okay that was a joke I'm only 168cm tall which is still taller than some still, right?

Wait never mind that,

How long would this bubble last anyway? Surely It would disappear after such time, right?

Once again dang that old sorcerer.

I sign as I pick the stones and start counting them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers  
It is I Yanny
> 
> A bit short but I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fic, like I said in the summary I am a newbie in writing here so if I've spelled something wrong or my grammar isn't exactly right, I'm sorry and please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> Feel free to give some feed back on the story, I'd appreciate that very much.
> 
> Thanks for reading have a good day! Bye bye 👋  
(Or if it's night time on where you are, Have a nighty night.)


End file.
